


Metal as Fuck

by sinjir



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, whats up my names lucy and i refuse to ignore what happened to david before young avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinjir/pseuds/sinjir
Summary: David has gone through a lot of shit and sometimes we all forget it.





	Metal as Fuck

Rain fell from the pitch black sky and pelted the windows of David and Tommy’s apartment. The living room was full of shadows, with the only source of light being the glow of the television. They laid together wrapped in a fluffy blanket stolen from their bed. Tommy’s arms wrapped around David.

“Babe, It’s probably three am, we should head to bed.” David’s voice was barely a whisper, afraid to disturb the sleeping world around them.

“We can stay here for the night.” Tommy’s groggy voices replied, he could fall asleep almost anywhere. “I have a comfy pillow and everything.”

David chuckled, “Well, I don’t.” David’s torso rose as he readied himself to move to the bed just across the hallway.

“David, c’mon” Tommy whined.

“What was the point of buy a mattress if you don’t use it.” David rolled his eyes and keep moving, now bunching up the blanket and standing up.

“What the point of have a boyfriend if he won’t let you use him as a pillow.” Tommy’s arms found themselves around David once more and pulled him back into the couch. Their limbs entangled into some sort of sloppy embrace. David’s chin sinking into Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy’s hands ran along David’s back. Finally, David laid back on the couch.

“For tonight, this is fine. But—” David raised a lazy finger, “Tomorrow we are using the bed.” Tommy smiled and laid on top of David, with some wiggling his body found the back groove of the couch and they both got comfortable. David’s head propped up by the couch’s arm and Tommy’s resting by David’s armpit. Tommy’s fingers traced the length of an old scar of David’s that ran along the side of David’s torso.

“Babe, I didn’t know you this badass. This scar is fucking gnarly.” David couldn’t help but laugh, something he was doing more of with Tommy.

“Firstly, that’s what happen when you join the X-men. Secondly, did you say gnarly? I might have to leave you because of that.”

“I refuse to change my wicked vocabulary for you.” Tommy whisper-shouted indignantly. “But really, man, this scar is a lot. I always assumed you did, like, behind the scenes shit.” David burst out laughing in a tone wholly inappropriate for three am.

“Me too, babe.” Tommy tore his eyes from David’s scar to inspect his face, David used this moment to steal a kiss. They paused, and then both giggled hysterically. David guessed neither them were that great at expressing love.  
“It’s really not the worst one I have, babe.” David said, his eyes drifting over to the window still being harassed by rain.

“How the hell is that possible, David. This shit is nasty.” David’s off-hand comment scared Tommy a bit. Tommy knew that David’s time with the X-men didn’t go that smoothly but this was unfamiliar territory. David grabbed his cheap white t-shirt and pulled down his collar down his chest. Tommy audibly gasped as he saw David’s chest area which was covered in scarring— specifically the heart.

“David, what the hell happened. How— when— what did this.” Tommy face was full of fear and sadness. He might have all the information yet but he did know that what ever happened was horrible, and judging by how old the scarring looked something a kid should never go through, hell an adult should never go through that.

David’s eyes watered and his words got caught in his through. Fuck, he hated talking about this. 

“I- I died for a bit. I guess that the easiest way to put it. I died because my heart was ripped out and a few minutes later I was alive again because Josh pretty much sacrificed himself to save me and regrow my heart.” Tommy’s hand hovered above David’s massive scar for a moment before he moved it to cup David’s face. David turned away to hide the tears leaking out.

“Fuck, sorry. It happened a while ago, I shouldn’t be crying like this.” David mumbled, so obviously ashamed. Tommy gripped David’s face and made it face him.

“Babe, it’s always okay to cry in front of me— no matter how long ago this happened.” David nodded, more tears running down his face.

“And, you better remind me of that as well because I forget it too.” David nodded again.

“I love you, Tommy.”

“I love you, too” Tommy wrapped David in giant hug for the second time that night.

“I don’t want to overstep my bounds but I gotta ask. How the hell did you get your heart ripped out” Tommy asked, flashing a cheesy grin as David made eye contact with him.

“Well, I went to hell to save my friend from some demon king, and, uh, he just reached in and pulled at it.” David motioned with his hands as he struggled to recall the details.

“Dude, babe, I gotta say it. That metal as fuck. I’m almost jealous.”

“I mean, ignore the excruciating pain and immense damage it did to my friends, I guess it was metal as fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tungle @julienkeller


End file.
